


Do You have my Hoodie?

by GayForWerewolves



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dwalin is a tattoo artist, M/M, Nori's excessive use of emojis, wearing each others clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayForWerewolves/pseuds/GayForWerewolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nori steals Dwalin’s hoodie that is massively too big for him. Flirty texting happens. Pretty much entirely fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You have my Hoodie?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hattedhedgehog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hattedhedgehog/gifts).



> Hattedhedgehog was having to deal with a shitty flatmate and I've been there and it's awful so I've attempted to make it better with nwalin fic.
> 
> Set in the same universe as my previous fic Caught in my Web but happens before that one does.
> 
> can also be read on my tumblr here: [fic](http://gem-under-the-mountain.tumblr.com/post/132433584958/do-you-have-my-hoodie)

Nori was sitting in one of the college’s courtyards, swinging his feet and chucking pieces of popcorn at Bofur who was sitting across from him and valiantly trying to study. Nori had attempted to study too but it was such a nice and cool early autumn day out. It was also a Friday, and he didn’t have any other classes for the day and it wasn’t even noon yet. In Nori’s opinion these were the perfect conditions to get up to some mischief or at the very least go hang out and do nothing somewhere. Bofur was starting to pick the popcorn off his textbook and eat it and Nori frowned. He was about to say something about being a rude friend who didn’t know how to have fun anymore when his phone chimed (the specific harp-esque tone that he had assigned to Dwalin) and he grinned before hopping up from the table to answer it and go get himself a drink from the soda machine.

_-Do you have my hoodie?-_

Nori read the text several times, smiling cheekily as he pushed quarters into the machine for his soda. He did have Dwalin’s hoodie. In fact, he was wearing it. He sent back a quick teasing text. If messing with Bofur was a bust then at least he could mess with Dwalin over the phone.

 _-I might.-_ he texted back with a line of sparkly hearts and two winky kiss face emojis.

Dwalin’s hoodie was way too big for Nori’s much smaller and lithe frame. The shoulder seams sat much further down on his arms then they were intended to and he either had to roll up the sleeves or let them droop over his hands to flap about since they were so long; also the hem almost reached his knees. Nori snickered to himself, grabbing his soda and making his way back to the table where Bofur was now definitely, and on purpose, eating Nori’s popcorn. Bofur had said earlier that day, when they met up outside the library before class, that Nori looked like he was wearing a dress and Nori had twirled around before saying “Thank you!” and batting his eyelashes at his friend. Bofur had laughed in his infectious way and the two had proceeded happily towards class. Nori’s phone chimed again.

 _-Well if you do, could you bring it to the shop? I’m freezing my balls off in here.-_ Dwalin had added a pouty face emoji and Nori’s heart skipped a beat. Dwalin rarely used emojis and when he did Nori thought it was the most precious thing ever. Nori considered the idea of driving to the tattoo shop that Dwalin worked at. He’d have to swipe Bofur’s keys but that was an easy feat. The more important issue was that if he gave Dwalin his hoodie back, he would then have to take it off. Nori made up his mind.

 _-Hmm. Well the loss of your balls would be a tragedy but so would me taking off your hoodie so....no.-_ Nori sent back with two tongue sticking out emojis and one evil face. He had been accused of overusing emojis before but he had no intentions to stop. They were expressive and he liked it. He was back to sitting with Bofur and stole his popcorn back only to find that it was mostly empty. He made a noise of displeasure and stole his friend’s hat. Bofur finally looked up from his textbook to give Nori a weak glare.

“Give that back,” said Bofur, making a swipe for where it was now sitting on Nori’s head. Nori leaned out of his reach and stuck his tongue out through his teeth as he grinned. Bofur huffed but sat back and stretched out his neck. “Who are you texting anyway?” he asked as Nori looked at his phone again to see if there was a new text yet.

“Hmm? Oh. Dwalin.” Nori grinned and Bofur rolled his eyes.

“Oh. Dwalin.” He repeated but in a tone that seemed to imply that he was tired of hearing about his best friend and his boyfriend. Nori guessed that he probably was. He and Dwalin were still in what some would call “the honeymoon phase” of their relationship and it wasn’t his fault that he liked to talk about how perfect Dwalin was. His phone sang it’s little harp-esque chime and Nori looked back down to see a new text from Dwalin. Bofur stole his hat back while Nori was distracted.

 _-you’re wearing it?-_ The text from Dwalin read. Nori snorted in laughter. Of course he was wearing it, what kind of boyfriend would he be if he didn’t deliberately steal his boyfriend’s clothes to wear the next day?

 _-of course!-_ he replied, snuggling further into the hoodie as a cold breeze blew through the courtyard. Having an extra large sweatshirt to snuggle up in was nice but the best part was that the hoodie smelled like Dwalin. It smelled like the lightly pine scented body wash that he used and the hair glue that kept his mohawk spiked. It also smelled like the ink from the tattoo shop and a little bit like Dwalin’s natural body odor and sweat from when he wore it to go running. Nori gathered up the loose neck and hood to bury his face in as another cold breeze blew through, and he inhaled the scent deeply, sighing happily to himself. 

His phone chimed again but Nori took a moment to mentally high five himself for hiding Dwalin’s hoodie a few night’s previous when Dwalin’s cousin had called him with car trouble and either needed a jump or to be picked up. Dwalin had left in a hurry and Nori had easily hid his hoodie behind his pillows. He snuggled further into the oversized sweatshirt. He was just so comfortable. This was as close to getting a hug from Dwalin as was possible without actually being wrapped in the other man’s big strong arms. He poked one finger out over the oversized sleeves to open the text from Dwalin.

 _-Does it even fit?-_ Nori tried to choke back his laughter and failed as he read the newest text from his boyfriend. Bofur looked up and raised an eyebrow, shrugging as if to say “what’s so funny?”. Nori showed Bofur the text and he snorted in laughter as well.

“It’s not like it falls off ya.” Bofur said with a chuckle “But it does look a bit like a dress, like I said before. A large and bulky dress that y’should have bought in a size smaller, but still.” Nori laughed at that.

“I’m gonna tell him you said that.” Nori said, grinning as he took his phone back from his friend who was now shaking his head at Nori and smiling.

“I don’t think I can study any more, Nori. I’m gonna pack up, you wanna go watch tv or something?” Bofur asked, finally closing his book and pulling his backpack closer on the bench he was sitting on. Nori nodded as he took a large swig of his soda. He texted Dwalin back as Bofur was zipping his pack up.

 _-Bofur says it looks like a dress. So yeah. I look cute.-_ Nori read the text to himself again and quickly sent another one.

 _-You can come get it tonight if you want. But it’ll cost you.-_ He added two winky kiss faces and an eggplant emoji, his laughing turning foul and dirty as he pulled his backpack on and got up to join Bofur on their walk back to the dorms.

Dwalin did, in fact, come over to spend the night with Nori that evening (even though it was technically against the rules, Nori didn’t have a roommate so it didn’t matter). And if anyone had asked Nori he would say that his boyfriend paid the “hoodie toll” as he was calling it, awfully well. In fact he would probably even say that Dwalin had paid quite a bit of extra.

In the morning Dwalin had disentangled himself from Nori’s arms and murmured softly to his still half asleep boyfriend. Nori made grabby motions in an attempt to get Dwalin to curl back up with him but Dwalin insisted that he had a consultation appointment with a client but would pick up Nori for dinner and a movie and then back to his place that evening and Nori whined but didn’t put up any more fight. Dwalin kissed Nori’s forehead and Nori was back asleep before Dwalin had even closed the door behind him.

Nori woke up a few hours later with his stomach grumbling and a craving for waffles. He checked his clock and did a small celebration that he had woken up in enough time to get brunch from the cafeteria. As Nori kicked on a pair of sweatpants and his favorite henley he searched around for his own red zip up hoodie and couldn’t find it anywhere. He did, though, find Dwalin’s hoodie still crumpled up on his desk chair and raised an eyebrow at it before shrugging and putting it on. Nori shoved his boots on and was finger brushing out his hair and putting it up messily as he grabbed his wallet, phone, and keys before leaving his dorm in his quest for food. He sent a quick text to Dwalin.

 _-Do you have my hoodie?-_ He sent, with a few confused face emojis as he exited the building and shivered in the cold autumn morning. He pulled the hood up and wrapped his arms around himself. Nori’s phone chimed with harps.

 _-I might.-_ was all it read.


End file.
